


Making up is hard to do

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: A past attackPresent friendshipsFuture Romance
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rodney Mckay walked along the dark road, looking absolutely bewildered at the situation he found himself in. He had taken a wrong turning and now he was hopelessly lost, in the unfamiliar area of Colorado. He passed a set of barracks and continued along the road, when he heard loud laughter and a smash of glass bottles.

Six military boys sat on the wall, in combat outfits and fooling around. One stood on the railing, running back and forward and jumping off the end as he rolled along the floor. Rodney rolled his eyes, as he past and tried to give them a wide berth.

“Hey you lost?” asked one of the boys, blocking Rodney’s way

“Actually I am, no signs anywhere to follow. I am not from here; I am from Canada. I am trying to find the …uh the Hotel Radisson…” he babbled

“I know where that is, you go to the end of the road and turn right. Then follow the road and take you first right and then right again.”

“That’s uh…” he scowled, “very unhelpful. That is a full circle, very funny.”

“Ha the civie has no sense of humour” said the boy, “well too bad. Let’s chuck him in the river, see if the Canadian can swim.”

“No I can’t” he said, as they gave chase and he turned and ran.

He got to a side road with a dead end and two of the boys grabbed him. They pushed him to the floor and kicked him, as the other 4 stood back.

“Roger, Morris, lets just go. We need to get back, before they find out we are still out.”

“Bloody grunts” said Rodney, getting to his knees and spitting some blood on the floor angrily.

“Did you just hear what he called us John, we can’t leave him get away with that”

Yes we can” as the attack began again and Rodney collapsed to the floor when a foot connected with the back of his head.

He awoke in the hospital a week later, his sister Jeannie sat by him and looked at him in concern. He reached out taking her hand and she shook her head.

“Once you are well we will find out who did this and get them kicked out the military, they are there to serve and protect not to beat up civilians”

“Ok Jeannie” he murmured, closing his eyes knowing better then to argue with her.

They were shown into a room a week later, as the General looked over at them.

“Please sit down, six men you say are responsible for the attack.”

“Yes” said Jeannie, “we want them out the military or we will be pressing charges.”

“Roger and Morris are part of the Alpha group here, there are 6 of them. We will get them to line up and you point out the attackers.”

“I can do that” said Rodney

The six boys were all lined up and Rodney stepped towards the glass, as he looked along at 10 men.

“The two at the end are not involved, nor is the 5th and 6th one alone. “

The four men were taken out, as Rodney turned to the General.

“I want to go closer; I don’t care if they see me identify them.”

“Of course” he said, as they were led in and 6 men accompanied them.

“Number one and two, three and four too” he said, glaring at them

They glared back at him, as they were handcuffed. They were taken from the room, as Rodney looked at the last two.

“They were there but they didn’t take part in the attack, of what I can remember.”

“You want to press charges Mr Mckay”

“No” he said, “I just want to get out this horrid country.”

“You have anything you want to say Sheppherd, Lorne, you may not be out the military but you are on cleaning duty for the next 6 months with toothbrushes.”

“We are sorry Mr Mckay” said Sheppherd

“We are nothing like them” said Lorne

“Thank you for your assistance General” said Jeannie, as they turned and left.

Rodney sat in his quarters and pulled a blanket round him, why did he ever agree to come work in Antarctica of all places. It was cold all the time, the pipes regularly froze and the scientists he worked with were imbeciles.

He touched the scar on his arm and closed his eyes, the attack in Colorado still haunted him to this day. It had been 8 years since the attack, he had changed. The first thing he’d learnt was how to fight, he would never be so helpless again.

There was a knock, as a man stood there holding a bottle of whisky.

“Carson come in” Rodney said, as the man came in and sat on the bed.

“You got Star Trek I hear?” said Carson, looking hopeful

“I do, grab the extra pillows and I will get the popcorn and drinks.”

They curled under the blankets, as they watched Star Trek, had a few large whiskies and ate the popcorn.

Rodney awoke the next morning, realising Carson lay in the bed next to him and looked amused.

“Rodney lad, we cannae keep doing this” chuckled Carson, “people will talk and we’re surrounded by the military.”

“So what, we are not doing anything?”

“You are so very naïve sometimes”

Rodney rolled his eyes and Carson turned and left, promising to meet him for lunch. Rodney showered, grabbed a quick energy bar and headed to the lab. He worked all morning on the chair. As he needed to test it now, as he touched his ear piece.

“Carson are you free, I need your help?”

“That damn chair”

“I just need you to power it up, nothing scary Carson.”

“Aye give me 5 minutes” he said

“Thanks Carson, you’re the best”

5 minutes later Carson came over cautiously and Rodney grabbed his arm, leading him over before he changed his mind. He sat down, as the chair tipped back and the scientist at a desk a few meters away leapt to his feet. What he’d been working on, flew into the air, through the ceiling and into the sky.

“Bloody hell” said Carson, “I think I did tha”

“Shut it down” said Rodney, “just imagine switching it off”

Carson closed his eyes and they opened in panic, as he looked round.

“Antarctic base this is Colonel O Neil, are you shooting at us?” asked a sarcastic voice

“Not intentionally Colonel” said Rodney, “this is Dr Mckay. You must land immediately; the drone is heading straight for you.”

“We are landing now, get down Sheppherd.”

There was a huge explosion and Carson flopped to his knees, looking horrified.

“I…”

“Colonel, Colonel are you ok?” shouted Rodney, as there was silent

Suddenly the radio crackled

“Yes Dr Mckay we are fine, our helicopter is not though” said a relieved voice

“We’ll be with you soon, stay where you are?”

“Not much choice there” he muttered

An hour later the lift came down, as Dr Weir the leader of the base called Carson and Rodney to meet their guests.

“Colonel we are glad you arrived in one piece” said Carson, “I lost control of the drone my sincerest apologies. I have the gene but I wish some days I did not have to be the strongest gene on the base”

“It’s ok Dr Beckett, I know as a medical doctor this is not your favourite task but it is vital to the mission.”

“Surely if it’s a weapon, shouldn’t it be tested by military personal” said the pilot

“That would be better, though the military genes are not testing very high at the moment. I am the second strongest gene but I need to be taking readings” said Rodney

“Hi I am Major John Sheppherd”

“Dr Rodney…” he began, as he stopped sharply peering at the pilot closely

There was no mistaking it, this was the man from the Colorado military academy.

“Major, I believe I owe you something”

He looked confused, till Rodney punched him and he fell back against the wall. He stepped in, holding him against the wall by his neck.

“Welcome John Sheppherd, you haven’t changed much in 8 years but I have.”

“8 years” he gasped, as realisation covered his face.

“Come on lad, let him go” said Carson, “before you get in trouble”

“Bloody grunt is not worth the effort” he snarled, leaving him go as he slid to the floor.

Dr Weir and Colonel O Neil looked shocked, Sheppherd sat on the floor clutching a cloth over his bloodied nose but didn’t move

They got to the gym, as Rodney pummelled the bag in silence. Carson watched him for 10 minutes, till he noticed the blood on his knuckles, pulling him back and hugging him. He held onto Carson, as he felt pain in his chest.

A marine stepped in, saw them and backed out but Rodney couldn’t stop the panic rising in his chest.

“Enough Rodney, take some deep breaths and tell me who was tha?”

Between gasps and short intakes of breath, he relaxed.

“One of the group from the Colorado military academy, he didn’t attack me but he didn’t stop his friends either.”

“Oh well I understand tha way youse reacted Rodney but people change, youse ave to learn to trust again.”

“I don’t trust anyone on this base Carson, apart from you”

“I am touched Rodney, now let’s ave a looksie at those hands.”

They got to the medical room, where Carson cleaned his knuckles and the other doctor came out the next curtained off area.

“Dr Beckett we have a broken nose next door, its stubborn and I can’t get it back in very easily.”

“I will go ave a wee look Dr Biro, can youse x-ray Dr Mckay’s hand it’s swelling”

“Of course” she said, as Carson disappeared next door and there was a loud crack.

“Ow” said a voice, as the x-ray was done and it showed no break.

“I must get back to work” said Rodney, “I have a lot to do.”

That evening there was a buzz at his door, Carson was due anytime.”

“Come in” he called, as he stood by the table making a coffee. 

The door opened and John Sheppherd stepped in, as Rodney looked over cautiously. John had bruising to his nose and right cheek, as Rodney smirked

“You come for revenge Sheppherd” he snapped

“No I came to apologise again, I am sorry.”

“Why are you still here?”

“Bad weather and no transport, the Colonel and I are stranded till it clears and they send us a lift”

“Huh” he murmured, as John perched on the edge of the desk

“I am not a bad person Dr Mckay, I changed after the incident. I made sure to train hard and get into the air force, I fought in Afghanistan too. I got a black mark, for going back for my team mates when I was told to leave them. I have never touched alcohol since, it clouded my judgement that night. I should have stopped them and I need you to forgive me please.”

“I do not need your life story Sheppherd and once you leave here, I hope I never have to see you again.”

He nodded and opened the door, as Carson came in looking at John warily.

“Youse ok Rodney?” said Carson

“Yes fine” he said, “Sheppherd was just leaving”

“Sorry again Dr Mckay, you are looking good”

He left and Rodney’s mouth dropped open, as he turned to Carson.

“That is not something one guy says to another, he must be gay.”

“Youse should hear the rumours around base about us then, he probably thinks they are true”

“Rumours, why am I last to know anything?”

“Probably scared youse will punch them” he chuckled, “so youse want to know what I ave heard or watch a movie?”

“I don’t listen to gossip normally but if its about me, of course I do.”

“Tha latest is tha we ave a relationship and youse are the boss of me, though some rumours ave me as the boss of youse.”

Rodney laughed, pouring Carson a whiskey and they ate the crisps and talked late into the night.

The next morning at 4, there was an alarm and Rodney sat up sharply. He put on his clothes, as Carson did the same and they rushed to the chair. Dr Weir and Colonel O Neil stood there, John sat in the chair looking surprised and all lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Looks like he has the gene” said O Neil, “a strong one too.”

“I must have him” said Dr Weir, as Rodney rubbed his hand through his hair and shook his hair.

“Of all the people to have the gene and its barbie flyboy, this mission will be explosive.”

“Only if Dr Beckett sits in the chair” smirked John, standing up and lights going off

“I’ll neva live tha doon” he muttered.

Rodney glared at John, as Dr Weir turned to the Colonel.

“So can I take him too?”

“If he goes, I don’t” said Rodney, turning and storming out of the room.

He went to his lab and sat typing the lines of coding, as Dr Radek Zelenka came over and they finished the work they were doing.

“I can’t believe in two days, we’ll be in Atlantis”

“Yes well maybe…” said Rodney

“What do you mean maybe? You are coming aren’t you.”

“Depends if they bring barbie flyboy” he snarled

“Yes I heard about that, you punched him yesterday.”

“I may have, listen have you heard any rumours about Carson and I?”

“Actually I have Rodney, I was surprised I didn’t think you were gay not with your liking of Major Carter’s…”

“I am not gay, nothing is going on between us. We are just friends, who sometimes fall asleep watching a film.”

“Ok that makes more sense” he said, “they are just rumours right.”

They took their work to Dr Weir and she smiled at Rodney and Radek, as they sat down.

“Are we all set to leave?”

“Yes the science department are half here and the other half are at Cheyenne mountain already. The work is completed and the chair is fully operational here” said Radek

Dr Weir looked at Rodney, who was gazing out the window distracted and running his finger along the scar oh his arm. He did it quite often, she wondered how it happened.

“Thank you Radek, you can leave. Rodney, a word before you go”

Radek left and she turned to Rodney, as she sat on the chair next to him and looked determined all of a sudden.

“We need you on this mission, it can’t go ahead without you. I need our genius and I will do whatever I can to ensure you agree to come. Though we need a stronger gene then Carson’s and if we keep calling on him, it may have emotional consequences on his health.”

Rodney shook his head, as he stood up and looked at her with a peeved expression.

“That was low even for you Elisabeth” he snapped, “though like I keep telling people Carson and I are not lovers. So, I can tolerate the man, doesn’t make us best buddies or that I care about him.”

He turned and left the room, feeling annoyed and did not notice Carson standing by the door looking upset. He finished packing up the lab and got to his room, as he began packing up his things too. Carson never came round; he was probably busy and he headed to breakfast the next morning. He was getting strange looks, as he blocked them from his mind and finished his breakfast.

“How’s the bases most hated man?” asked John, sitting opposite him

“What do you mean flyboy, more stupid rumours?” he asked

“No not rumours, a pilot arrived to pick us up this morning and I was asked to give my space up for someone else. Apparently, they were upset by you so much yesterday, they couldn’t face seeing you again today. They left an hour ago, with Colonel O Neil.”

“Who did I upset now; people seem to think that I actually care?”

“Dr Beckett, apparently he overheard the end of your meeting with Dr Weir.” 

Rodney’s face fell, as he opened his mouth and shut it again. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him, as he stormed from the room and got to Carson’s. He over rode the door and looked round at the empty room, when he saw an envelope on the bed. He went over and saw it was addressed to him, as he pocketed it and got on with his duties.

It felt good to shout and bawl, the work got done and no-one dared say a word to him. He stood in a room 24 hours later, setting up the wormhole for travel. He saw John stood in the corner, wearing full combat gear and holding a gun. He was speaking to another man, who seemed familiar but Rodney was unsure from where. He was too busy scanning the crowds for Carson, surely he was still coming to Atlantis.

“Dr Mckay, lets go” said Colonel O Neil, as he activated the wormhole and everyone watched it.

“Let’s go” said Dr Weir, as a group of marines led the way.

They began heading through, as Dr Mckay followed.

“Good luck” said Dr Jackson, holding a hand out

“I will send you a house warming invitation soon Daniel” smirked Rodney shaking his hand and waving, as he got to the wormhole and stepped through as John joined him.

They came out the other side, heading towards the stairs as the lights came on all around them. The marines stepped aside and then followed, as the control room was cleared. Rodney sat at the computers running checks, John stood behind him on lookout. Dr Weir found a side office to set base and the different groups began organising their supplies.

“No lass over here with tha, red cross means medical nor science and careful.

Rodney looked up and saw Carson, organising a group of 6 nurses and he sighed in relief. At least he could try to make amends, even if Carson hated him now. He looked up, as Rodney gave him an apologetic grimace and he turned his back on him and began ordering more nurses to supply run. Then time got busy, as the city was found to be at the bottom of the ocean and was going to flood if a way could not be found to lift it to the surface. Rodney was lost, they could all die and he ran a scan and took out Carson’s letter. He excused himself and left Radek by the computer, as he got to an empty room and opened the envelope.

Dear Rodney

I know you have problems trusting and becoming close to anyone but I thought we were friends and even maybe best buddies. I am sorry for getting this wrong and I won’t be there, just if you tolerate me and don’t care. Sorry again for getting this so wrong, they need you in Atlantis so make sure you go. If things become uncomfortable, I can leave. Just leave Elisabeth know, then she can tell me.

Your friend

Carson

He read it a few times, it seemed void of much feeling and almost cold. He must be really hurt, he drove away Jeannie and now he was doing the same thing to Carson.


	2. Making up is hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow monster  
> tried to get the medical information as correct as possible

The city was days away from flooding, as the time past in a haze. Rodney spent the days eating and working, or sleeping and having nightmares. He could have done with some sleeping tablets, though that meant going to see Carson and he wasn’t sure how to approach him.

When the gate was dialled, more Athosian refugees and the marine team returned from their mission. Rodney hadn’t really paid much attention to what was happening, until medical was called to the gate room. Colonel Sumner had been rushed off, now looking like a skeleton. A shiver run down his back, hearing the words wraith and descriptions on what happened to the Colonel. He saw John over in the corner, talking to an Athosian woman and pressing their heads together.

In the end all turned out well, as the city rose by itself. Some kind of safety mechanism, that triggered an automatic response. He left the room relieved and headed to the lab, to see Zelenka working at a computer.

“Let’s go for dinner Radek”

“I am not finished yet” he said

“It doesn’t matter, it will be there tomorrow and so will we. Now the city has risen, we have plenty of time”

Radek looked at him in confusion, then shrugged and followed.

“So, how’s things between you and Carson going Rodney?”

“I have been busy saving the city” he mumbled, eating quickly “and now I just want a shower and my bed.”

“I have the same plans” said Radek

“We will meet tomorrow morning in the lab, I have a meeting with Elizabeth first though”

“Ok good night Rodney”

He was up all night with bad dreams and got to the meeting late, as he slipped into a chair by John trying not to be noticed. John pushed a coffee over to him and a muffin, as Rodney looked at him in surprise.

“Thanks” he murmured, as he glanced over at Carson doing a report on the infirmary’s location and that it was now all set for patients.

“Rodney, are the scientists all set up?” asked Dr Weir

“We have the labs fully equipped and ready to use, a various lot of projects on the go. From making the shields more efficient, to looking through Atlantis’s databases to find planets with ZPM’s. I do have one problem, the Athosian children are running round everywhere, its not safe for them to do so and we know how small children like to touch things.”

“I will talk to Teyla, see if we can restrict them to an area or have one place they can go and play.”

Rodney nodded and finished the dregs of his coffee, as the meeting finished. Everyone got up to leave and Elizabeth called him over.

“You are looking tired, is everything ok”

“Just need to catch up on my sleep, that is all.”

“I heard you and Carson are not talking, I know whatever has been said can’t have been that bad that you can’t make up.”

“I am busy, I don’t have time”

The door opened and John and Teyla burst in, with Halling.

“Jinto is missing” said Teyla, “the boys snuck out and one has got lost.”

“As I was saying” he said, as he got to the control room and did a sweep of Atlantis

“Major there has been sightings of a shadow round Atlantis” said Teyla, as suddenly the lights and power flickered

“The power generator” said Rodney, “let’s go.”

John and two other men rushed down, as a huge shadow was over it.

“What the hell is that?” said John, as it moved towards them and they ran.

It followed them down the corridor, the doors all round them would not open. Then it disappeared and they got back to the gate room, looking confused.

“We saw the shadow” said John, “it was sucking the energy out the generator.”

“I am going to the lab to see if I can find a way to trace it” said Rodney, as he left and went into see everyone gathered for the meeting. “There is a shadow on Atlantis, we are unsure yet if it’s dangerous but it’s feeding off our generators and taking our valuable energy.”

There was a low mumble and then the lights went off, as Rodney radioed Elizabeth.

“What is happening?” he asked

We switched off the generators, so the shadow can’t feed.”

“That may not be a good idea, if it can’t feed on energy then it may…”

There was a load of shooting and shouts, as Rodney took up his tablet and headed out. He met up with Teyla, John and a couple of marines.

“The people outside one of the generators was just attacked, there’s no response on the radio.”

“Elizabeth switch on one generator at the time, put on the sensors and every time the energy reaches it flick on a different one. Keep them away from us though for 10 minutes, we’ll report in and get medical down here I smell burnt flesh.”

“Yes Rodney” she said

They turned the corner and two soldiers lay on the floor, the first was very dead and burnt to a crisp. The second could not breathe and his throat was burnt, he was gasping and Rodney knelt by him and checked his chest,

“Medical where are you, we have a man dying here.”

“Evan” said John, as he knelt by him and looking very upset.

“The shadow has blocked our way, we will be 10 minutes going the longer way.”

“I can help you breathe, though this may hurt.”

The man nodded, as he opened the first aid kit and put on gloves. He picked up a pack, as he opened it and took up a scalpel.

“You know what you are doing?” said John

“Throat trache” he said, putting on some disinfectant and checking down his neck.

He cut a small hole, taking out a tube and slid it in till Evan was breathing normally. He put a piece of dressing and tape over, as he checked his chest and shook his head.

“The chest won’t expand with these burns, medical team where are you he needs a escharotomy now”

“We are 5 minutes away” said Carson’s voice, “we…”

“Get back doc” said a voice, as there was a load of shooting.

“Go help them” said John, sending Teyla and the two marines away to help and Rodney looked at John.

“He has 1 minute at the most” said Rodney, looking at him and frowning. Why does he look so familiar?”

“You’ve seen him 8 years ago” said John

“This is Evan Lorne” he said, from the military base.

“Yes” he said, holding him gently in his arms and Rodney looked up as realisation crossed his face. “Do what you can.”

“I’ll save him for you John, I will”

He took out an iv and connected it into his arm, then injected him with some morphine and took out a bottle from his pocket and a swab

“Hold this over his nose, it will put him to sleep.”

John did, stroking his hair and Rodney make a cut from middle of his chest to just above his belly button. His chest began rising and falling almost immediately and he covered it with a light dressing cutting off the t-shirt. The medical team came along and Rodney stood up, taking the oxygen and putting it on him.”

“You can take it from here I am sure” he snapped, explaining what he’d done and turning and walking off.

He heard footsteps and kept going to the lab, as he went in his office and sat down. His hands shook and he wasn’t sure if it had been what he’d just done, or the knowledge of who the man actually was.

There was a knock, as he rubbed his hands over his face and looked up

“Come in John” he said

“How did you know it was me?” he said

“Carson wouldn’t leave you go to medical and I guessed you’d be wanting to thank me and persuade me to keep you and Evans relationship a secret.”

“How do..?” he began

“Genius” he said

“Ok let’s go eat then genius, or you will end up in the infirmary and I am guessing, it’s the last place you want to be.”

“Ok” said Rodney, grabbing his tablet and working on it as they walked.

He stood in line holding his tray, as the server gave him an extra big helping of chocolate pudding and custard. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him, patting his arm.

“You deserved it, after saving Major Lorne”

“News travels fast” said Rodney

“You are the hero of Atlantis today, Major Lorne is well liked among his colleagues and most of the people here.”

“Oh, it was nothing” he blushed

“Dr Beckett said he’d be dead, if you hadn’t of intervened. The medical team weren’t so uninjured themselves, when the shadow attacked them and their guard too.”

They sat eating, as marines passed nodding at Rodney and some even stopped to talk. The scientists looked over at him waving and Elizabeth came and sat at the table.

“Where’s the hero of the hour” said Elizabeth, as she sat down and Rodney scoffed.

She slid a massive bar of Caramilk over to him

“Wow, I haven’t had one of these in years thanks”

“They are my favourite too” said Elizabeth, as Rodney looked up sharply

“I know where Jinto is” said Rodney, as they headed to a wall and he stepped forward.

“Touch there John” as he did and the wall slid round

“A transporter” said Rodney, as they stepped forward and John touched the screen

“John don’t…now, where are we?”

“John” said Jinto, as he rushed over

“Ok, did you touch anything in here kid?”

That” he said, standing by a box and Rodney looked at the writing

“Ancient but that word means danger”

It was taken to the lab, as the linguists were left to translate and John and Rodney headed to the infirmary.

“Carson, how is he?” asked John, as he came over with a tablet

“Stable” he said, “he will be in recovery for a while though. He is awake and wants to see you, do you want to go in just for 5 minutes though.”

“Ok” said John, as Rodney followed him into the room.

“Evan, how you feeling?”

“Brilliant” he smirked, as his eyes rested on Rodney. “Thank you, Dr Mckay, I owe you my life”

He shrugged, as there was a crackle over the radio.

“The box held an entity Dr Mckay, it feeds on energy. “

“We’ll make it go through the stargate” said Rodney, “meet me at the gate in an hour John”

Rodney rushed back to his lab and looked round the storeroom, grabbing an item off the shelf and pocketing it. The box was taken to the gate room, as the button was pressed which seemed to draw the creature. It looked towards the box, as it was flung across the room.

“Time for plan B” said John, as the gate was dialled and everyone pulled back and the creature began drawing energy from the gate. The shadow got bigger and bigger, as John realised this wasn’t going to work. He saw Rodney walking into the shadow, carrying a generator and wearing some kind of shield.

“Get him out John, he will be killed” shouted Carson, stepping forward and John held him back.

“No doc stop, he’s got a shield and you get too close and you’ll burn.”

Rodney watched Carson and Johns exchange, as he smirked. He still cared for him, even if this was going to die, he could happily. He chucked the generator through the stargate, as the creature followed and he collapsed to the floor.

“Rodney, Rodney wake up” said Carson, as he looked round to see the infirmary walls and muttered something under his breath closing them again.

“Come on, the doc needs to see your eyes” said John

“Get me Dr Biro” he murmured, as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked at him stubbornly.

“Rodney, I was hurtin what youse said. I am a sensitive soul, a wee too much in a place like this and…” his lip trembled slightly

Rodney sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently, inhaling deeply

“I am sorry Carson; you know I am not good with the whole emotion side and I like our movie nights a lot.”

Carson checked him over, giving him a clear bill of health but insisting he stay the night for observation and sleep. Rodney didn’t argue and fell asleep almost immediately, knowing at least the danger had passed for now.


	3. Making up is hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you

Rodney awoke to see Carson sat by his bed in a chair, his head near about on his chest and breathing peacefully. He was sound asleep, as Rodney manoeuvred him onto the bed and put a blanket over him. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by the bed, reading the book that Carson had in his hand before. It was a romance novel called ‘The Gentleman and the rogue, as he started it. Carson stirred and Rodney slid the book into his pocket, as he sat forward.

“Hey sleepy head” he murmured, as Carson sat up looking confused. “You were asleep in the chair, I put you to bed for a couple of hours. You have been working too hard, you are exhausted.”

“I think I am not the only one” he said

“You’re the only one I care enough about, to do something to try to help.”

“Tha’s nice” he said, as he yawned

Rodney stood up, as Carson sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

“Just need a cup of tea” he murmured, as he yawned and Rodney sighed.

“Dr Biro I am taking Carson for breakfast; you can read right.”

“Yes, I can read” said Dr Biro, frowning.

“Then read the Majors notes on what is happening and I am discharging myself”

“Rodney I cannae jus…” he began

“No, he is right Dr Beckett, you look exhausted. Go and I will see you tonight, looking refreshed. Any questions I have, I will radio you.”

“Major Lorne is stable; you just need to keep an eye on the burns on his torso. They are third degree, so they need regular checks and change the cloths regularly, rewetting them with the cooled boiled water in that bowl”

“I’ll be fine, off you go”

Carson and Rodney headed for breakfast, as they ate porridge and made plans to go fishing after lunch. They headed off to pack up what they needed and agreed to meet in the canteen at lunch time, for a quick lunch first.

“Rodney” said Elizabeth, as she came over and he turned round to face her.

“Yes Elizabeth” he said, forcing a smile

“Heard you are off to the mainland for fishing today, can John join you and Teyla”

“That will be nice” he said, “though tell John he needs to bring the picnic for four people. I still have to go to the science lab and set them their assignments.”

“Ok Rodney” she said, as she left and Rodney stopped off at the science lab.

There was smoke billowing out the door and a load of Czech being shouted from inside. He went in to see Radek had Kavanagh up against the wall, as Miko and another man was trying to get them separated.

“What the hell is going on here?” snapped Rodney

“He did something, when I told him not to and caused an explosion, stupid imbecile” snarled Radek

“Crawl back up Mckay’s arse where you belong” Kavanagh whispered to Radek, who punched him

Rodney turned on Kavanagh, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him to the door.

“Clean up and work on the shields, I will be back in tomorrow morning.”

He got to Dr Weir’s lab, flung open the door and pushed Kavanagh into one of the chairs.

Elizabeth stood talking to John, as they looked over.

“Do what you want with him but he stays out of my lab, unless I am there to keep control of him. He doesn’t listen to Radek and just caused a small explosion in my lab, he’s not to go there today.”

“The jumpers need washing” said John, “they are filthy”

“Thank you for offering Dr Kavanagh” said Dr Weir, “Sargent Bates come to my office.”

John and Rodney headed for lunch, where Teyla and Carson were already sat eating and laughing together. Rodney felt a pang of jealousy all of a sudden, some people were so good socially. He grabbed lunch, sliding in opposite Carson.

“There you are Rodney, I thought you were backing out on our plans”

“No Kavanagh just caused an explosion in my lab and Radek was ready to kill him, I took him to Dr Weir and told him to stay out of the lab today.”

“An explosion” said Carson, “is everyone ok?”

“Yes, they are fine and you are off duty Carson”

“It is hard being off duty here, something always seems to go wrong”

“Well today we enjoy ourselves and go fishing on the mainland, any dangers there Teyla” asked John

“I have done some research, nothing too bad but watch out for the snakes in the trees if you go in the jungle.”

“That should not be a problem on the beach right” said Rodney

“Nothing to worry about, I have my gun” said John, patting his holster

“How is Evan this morning?” asked Rodney

“He wanted to come fishing, he is upset but I promised to bring him once he is healed.”

“Major Lorne is a nice man, it’s a shame he got hurt badly but we are all thankful you were there Rodney” said Teyla

“It was great skill, are you sure there is no voodoo witch doctor in you?” asked Carson, innocently

“Well if you must know I did a degree in medicine, I had a two-year gap between high school and university. I learnt all I could but my teacher said I didn’t have the social skills to communicate effectively with patients and family.”

“You have a degree in medicine and you call me a witch doctor, pot calling the kettle black don’t you think.”

“No, I just better understand your ramblings” he smirked, as Carson kicked him playfully under the table and he winced slightly.

“Let’s go, can’t wait to start” said Carson, getting up suddenly.

“I will grab the food hamper from the kitchen” said John, as they all headed to the jumper.

The jumper was packed with fishing poles, a box, the food hamper and everyone got on board. The others all wore t-shirts, as Carson wore a jacket as well zipped up.

“You will roast in that today” said Rodney, “even John hasn’t got his jacket on or his long sleeve tops.”

“I will take it off later if I need to” he said, as they got to the beach and John landed in the shade of the trees.

They took their stuff down to the water and set up, as Carson sat on the floor as he began setting up his rod.

Carson and Teyla laughed, as John and Rodney went into competition to catch the biggest fish. A few hours into fishing they were bested by Carson, who was pulled off his seat and into the water. As the four of them, helped him haul in the 3-meter monster fish. They snapped a picture with it and then released it, as they loaded the rest of their catch in the jumper.

Rodney looked round for Carson, it was unlike him to shirk helping and he told John he was off to look for him. Teyla and John spread out, as they looked round and Rodney saw a figure at the bottom of a small hill.

“Carson” he shouted, rushing over and he was awake but not making sense.

“I flew” he murmured, “round and round.”

“You fell, you’ve smacked your head too”

“Two Rodney’s, two geniuses are better than one or is tha heads. Lucky Atlantis and lucky me.

“John, I need a stretcher and the first aid kit, bring the LSD from my bag to find us.”

He checked his spine and rolled him carefully on his side, checking his airway which seemed fine. He went to undo his jacket, as Carson took his hand.

“Sorry Rodney, I wanted to come fishing nae be stuck in the infirmary.”

“You are injured, from yesterday”

He nodded, as he screwed up his eyes and grimaced in pain.

“Rodney” shouted John

“Down here, watch your step”

Rodney felt Carson’s forehead, he was burning up.

“Your hot” he said, as Carson giggled and Rodney rolled his eyes

“Did Carson just giggle” said John, raising an eyebrow

“He hit his head, he’s not really with it and he’s seeing double.”

“John youse come to join tha party lad and Teyla lass, did youse see the size of tha fish”

“It was a fine size fish Dr Beckett”

“It’s Carson lass, we are all friends here.”

“Ok I need to get this jacket off” he said, “apparently he has injuries he has been hiding”

They got his jacket off and Rodney lifted his t-shirt and got to a dressing that was covered in blood, as he peered under and shook his head.

“Let’s go quickly, this is a lot more serious than I thought.”

He was put on the stretcher and they got to the jumper, as they flew back to Atlantis quickly.

“Medical to the jumper with a trolley immediately, we have a second/ third degree burn’s.”

“What has happened?” asked Elizabeth racing over

“Massive fish” giggled Carson, “such a…”

He stopped and Rodney grabbed a bucket, as he threw up

“Head injury” said John

Dr Biro rushed him off and Rodney looked after him.

“Give them an hour to settle him, then we will go” said John

“These fish need gutting” said Teyla, “shall we get them to the kitchen”

They carried them there, gave them to the kitchen staff and Teyla stayed to give instructions. John and Rodney showered and met outside the infirmary, as they heard silence from inside. They went in, to see Evan sat in bed resting and looking over at Carson in concern. He was whimpering in his sleep, as Rodney came over and sat by him. His back was bandaged up, as was his shoulders and left arm. He wore a pair of scrub trousers and had an IV in his arm. The back of his neck was red and he felt warm but he shivered.

He picked up his chart and read his notes, there was second and third degree burns to his neck, back and shoulders and he had an infection. His head wound was nasty and it had caused a fracture to his skull, his right wrist was also broken.

“Carson what am I to do with you?” he murmured, brushing the hair off his face. 

Dr Biro came in and looked over at John talking to Evan and Rodney sat by Carson, reading quietly.

“Visiting time is over” she said, as John got up

“I will go debrief Elizabeth, I know its not a mission but she will want to know what’s happening” as he left

“I don’t want to go” said Rodney

“You can stay if you are quiet Dr Mckay, my patients need their sleep”

“Ok” he said, going back to his book and placing his hand on Carson’s.

She left, as Evan looked over in interest.

“Not the only one with a secret relationship” he asked

“We are friends, that is all. I don’t know how to love, I have never…” he stopped

“Do you want me to help you, once I am back on my feet?”

“I have got no chance, look at the books Carson reads he is a hopeless romantic and I can’t even get a date.”

Rodney held up the book and Evan read the book cover, as he shook his head.

“I’ve read that before, a good book” he said

It was three days before Carson regained consciousness and his body fought off the infection, though he was still very week. He had woken to see Rodney by his side and holding his hand and reading.

“Good book” he mumbled and Rodney looked up, ringing the bell for Dr Biro

“Carson how do you feel” she said, as she came over checking him.

“Uh weird” he murmured

“Its all the morphine, you have 2nd and 3rd degree burns to your back, neck and shoulders, a broken wrist and a fractured skill.”

“Oh” he murmured

“Yes, oh Carson, you kept it from us” said Rodney, scowling

“Wanted to go fish” he said, stubbornly

“You made us laugh” said Dr Biro, “you have the sweetest giggle”

“Oh, bloody hell” he mumbled, as he went to lift his head and winced.

“Lay stay Carson, are you uncomfortable? We are turning you hourly but if you are awake it may be more often now” said Dr Biro

“Yes, I am” he said

Rodney helped Dr Biro turn him, so he was facing his way and his hand knotted in the sheet and he flinched.

“All done, now relax for a bit”

Rodney sat by him, as a hand rested on his and he looked at the book on the side.

“Is that my book Rodney?”

“Uh yes, I uh began reading it when I was here after the shadow monster. I sort of borrowed it, to continue reading it.”

“I didn’t think it was your kind of story?” he asked

“It’s not really but it’s yours and I want to…” he stopped, unsure how to continue

He leaned in and kissed Carson softly, as he pulled back and looked at his expression carefully and quietly.

“I do more then tolerate you and I care for you a lot, though I don’t know how to be around other people and understand their emotions. I am broken and flawed; it’s why no one has ever wanted me.”

“You bloody fool, I ave loved youse since I set eyes on youse nea bouts. Those rumours in Antarctica didn’t bother me because that’s how I felt.”

Rodney took his good hand and kissed it gently, sitting back and picking up the book.

“Sleep or Dr Biro will kick me out.”

“Thank you Rodney” he smirked, closing his eyes and he looked up to see Evan grinning at him.

“You did good Dr Mckay, better than I thought you would”

“So now we talked about my private life, how is yours and Johns?”

He looked up and frowned, as he shook his head.

“We don’t have one, it is not allowed”

“When you nearly died, John had you in his arms. I think it was obvious to anyone that saw you were more then friends and he was near to tears.”

“I guess it’s a forbidden love then, we will have to wait till DADT comes to Atlantis.”


	4. Making up is hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final part.  
> Not so long but it finished the story nicely,  
> Please leave comments and tell me what youse think  
> Thanks

“Maybe someone should talk to Elisabeth about this, we are in a galaxy where same sex relationships seem to happen on various planets. The Athosians embrace love in any form, Teyla is confused about the military from earth. For many planets, it was usual for soldiers and civilians to share beds to keep up morale.”

“Could you imagine telling Sargant Bates, to take Kavanagh to bed for morale” said Evan

Evan and Rodney laughed loudly, as Carson stirred and Dr Biro came in.

“Sorry Dr Biro, I will come back later I need to see Elisabeth and get some work done.”

“You feeling well Dr Mckay, you never apologise”

“Some of Carson’s good behaviour rubbing off on me” he smirked, as he left the room.

Rodney went to the lab, as he saw Kavanagh and remembered what Evan had said. He laughed, patting his shoulder and trying to look serious.

“There, there Dr Kavanagh, why not you have the afternoon off and go see Dr Heightmeyer. You need to unload your worries and it’s good to talk”

Kavanagh looked at him in confusion, as he smiled.

“You are making fun” he snapped

“No, I am not, Richards please escort our colleague and friend to Dr Heightmeyer”

“Of course, Dr Mckay” he said, “come on.”

Rodney watched Richards and Kavanagh leave and radioed, to leave Dr Heightmeyer know he was on the way. He circled the lab, checking the work and hardly complaining and raising his voice. He felt so relaxed and happy, was this what feeling in love was like.

That evening he went to the infirmary, armed with some grapes from the kitchen. He had even gone through the process of peeling them, Carson always did before he ate grapes. It annoyed him at first but now, it was just one of his endearing little qualities. He stopped at the office door, to see Dr Biro typing and went in putting a coffee down on the desk.

“Is he awake?”

“He was before, is this for me?”

“Yes, its normally well received half way through a shift.”

“What do you want Dr Mckay?”

Can I stay here tonight, I will be quiet and I work well here?”

“Ok, if you are quiet. The major was released earlier, so he’d be glad of the company.”

“I have grapes, is he allowed”

“Yes fine” she said, as she raised an eyebrow seeing them. “Peeled too, your spoiling him”

“He deserves it, for putting up with me” he said, turning and leaving the room.

“Well, well, well” he heard her mutter. 

Rodney headed over to see Carson and put his book on the bed, as he sat by him.

“So, I think you are the gentleman and I am the rogue” said Rodney, as Carson laughed.

“You’ve been contemplating that for long” asked Carson.

“All afternoon, after I was nice to Kavanagh and sent him to Dr Heightmeyer, to talk about his feelings. I did not shout at a single scientist all and brought Dr Biro a coffee. I have caught your compassion; I am being nice.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked

“Yes look, I even peeled you a bowl of grapes”

Carson chuckled and winced, as he shook his head.

“Love makes people do crazy things, they don’t normally.”

“You really love me, you weren’t joking or trying to win a bet or…”

Carson pulled him into a kiss by the front of his shirt and grinned.

“I… love… youse…ya…daft…git” he said, kissing him between each word.

Rodney picked up a grape, as he held it out and popped it in Carson’s mouth.

“Relax and let me take care of you then”

“Tha sounds nice Rodney” 


End file.
